1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling structure of a power storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power storage module including a storage battery bank (a battery module) in which a plurality of storage batteries (battery cells) are stacked is known. The above power storage module is mounted in a hybrid vehicle or a motor-driven vehicle such as an EV, for example.
In the power storage module, performance and life of the storage batteries are dependent on temperature and the storage batteries become easily degraded when the temperatures of the storage batteries become high. Accordingly, in order to improve durability of the storage batteries, the storage batteries need to be cooled in a preferable manner. Now, a cooling structure of a battery pack disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-034775, for example, is known.
In the above cooling structure, a battery pack is formed by arranging a plurality of square batteries while separators having insulation properties are interposed therebetween. Furthermore, a cooling plate is provided on the cooling surface side of the battery pack while a heat conduction sheet having an insulation property is interposed therebetween.